


Tell Me About

by SlytherInspired



Series: Tell Me About [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherInspired/pseuds/SlytherInspired
Summary: During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is at last reunited with his godfather. During the Christmas break, everything seems fine, but he accidentally hears a conversation between Professor Lupin and Sirius. The two men are talking about someone Harry never heard off. Back at The Burrow, the young wizard decides to question Lupin, and he realizes that maybe he doesn't know his godfather at all...
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Series: Tell Me About [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. I

It was just Harry and Professor Lupin at the Burrow now. A heavy silence hung over every patch of Harry’s skin, as if all the questions he had were now making their way out of his being. The young wizard went to join his former teacher in the kitchen. The latter seemed lost in thought. Sitting at the table, his escaped gaze was adrift in the confines of his consciousness and a veil rose on the surface of his pupils. Harry walked subtly towards him. Hesitating, he took a deep breath.

‘Professor Lupin?’ he asked.

The teacher turned at the young boy, and his expression changed immediately. How it was weird for him to see Harry. His heart would always burst when he faced him; each day Harry grew was a day he looked increasingly like his late father.

‘Yes, Harry?’ replied he.

With a concerned expression, the young wizard sat at the table to face his former professor.

‘Earlier, when we were at Grimmauld Place –' he began quietly. He had to be careful, a misstep and Professor Lupin would avoid his questions. ‘I overheard Sirius talking about someone he wished to see. Someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. Do you reckon who would that be?’

Professor Lupin’s expression changed, and a flash of concern crossed his face. This could only mean one thing.

‘I will take that as a yes, then,’ sighed Harry.

But the professor tried to brush it all away and feigned a reassuring smile.

‘Who was he talking about?’ continued the young boy.

‘It’s no one, Harry.’

‘Well, it must be someone important, if you were arguing about it. You told him it could be dangerous!'

Lupin sighed. 

'You don't have to worry. He knows he can't leave this place. It would put us in jeopardy, and he doesn't want this, does he?'

‘But what if he leaves anyway?’

Professor Lupin smiled awkwardly at the idea. Harry wasn't wrong. Sirius was stubborn. 

‘Then,’ replied he, calmly, ‘you have to trust your godfather, Harry. She won’t put him in danger, I am certain.’

Instantly, the professor realized he had already said too much. 

‘She?’ shouted Harry in surprise.

Professor Lupin observed the young wizard with a little bit of precaution and sighed.

‘Wait...' Harry hesitated. This couldn't be, he would have known. Although, people had hidden from him so many things...

'Did he have a wife?’ the young wizard asked, unsure he knew his godfather at all.

The professor scoffed, and shook his head.

‘No, no, nothing like that. Sirius was never married.’

Harry breathed out, reassured. 

‘Then who are we talking about exactly?’

Harry felt angry. He was no longer a child. Everyone kept so many secrets from him; he could not take it anymore. He demanded that Lupin continued his story. Lupin looked around him, as if he was watching his past. His gaze darkened, and he plunged back into a bygone life, a forgotten period, which looked more like a dream than anything else.

‘Her name was Y/N. She was his first love,' he said, sighing. 

‘Y/N?’

‘Yes,’ continued the professor with a calm voice. ‘Her family was a well-established line of Pure-blood wizards, mostly all descending from Italy.’

‘How come nobody ever mentioned her?’

There was a pause. Professor Lupin had to choose his next words carefully.

‘It never occurred, Harry. Some stories are better not be told.’

‘Tell me about them. Tell me about Y/N and Sirius then. I want to know.’

The professor chuckled lightly.

‘Of course, you do. But I shouldn’t be the one telling it. It belongs to them.’

However, Harry would not accept this answer. He begged his former teacher. Professor Lupin sighed lengthily and gave up. ‘Why not?’ thought he. After all, is Sirius was reckless enough to endanger himself and his loved ones, Harry had the right to know why. 

‘As I mentioned before, Y/N came from an old powerful and rich family. She was born in a small village in Italy and studied there until her father was called at the Ministry here in England with the arrival of the threat hanging over us.' He paused. 'The whole family moved away and she came to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Everybody was curious about her, you know, the new girl with the different accent.’

Harry smiled vaguely.

‘She was not only very smart but she was beautiful in a breathtaking way, I have to admit. All eyes were on her and she didn’t even seem to realize how much attention she was suddenly given. Of course, people were wondering how many days it would take your godfather to strut in the halls next to her, given his reputation... However, the first time Padfoot set eyes on her, he was not taken away by her beauty, no. He just noticed the colour of the tie she was wearing, the colour of her Hogwarts house, and that was it.’

The young wizard raised his eyebrows.

‘There was simply no way Sirius Orion Black would ever fancy a Slytherin, however beautiful she could be.’

‘A Slytherin?’ exclaimed Harry.

Professor Lupin nodded, lost in his tale.

‘Sirius was not fond of Potions class if you can believe it, and she was excellent. They were paired together to our great misfortune. They would fight all the time as if both dedicated their existence for this only purpose. It was insufferable. But deep down I sensed it, I observed how he looked at her like she was this unattainable treasure. The one person he resented because it would be against his principles to fall for her.’

Lupin paused again.

‘You would think your godfather used to flirt with a lot of girls,' Lupin chuckled, 'but in fact he was way too shy to get to really know someone. He would grow bored of the people he fancied, and would leave them after a short while. I think Sirius wanted to fall in love, but didn’t know how. After all, he had craved love all his life.’

Harry nodded. He knew how Sirius grew up with a family that despised him.

‘We all left for the Christmas break that year, but Sirius stayed behind. Of course, he didn't want to go back to his family. When we came back, he looked more broken, more lost. We put in on the fact that he was stranded from his family. Then, I noticed something odd. He and Y/N wouldn't address each other anymore, not even to fight. It was a relief, to be honest. But I kept wondering what happened between them. I tried to ask away and Sirius got angry.'

Lupin paused.

'At the time, I thought Sirius didn’t want her or anybody else to truly know how he felt about her. He’d mislead hate for love and call her names behind her back. But I saw the way he was clenching his fists when he saw her flirting with other boys. He was always angry. The school year ended and not long after he came home, he had this big fight with his mother.’

‘The day he ran away,’ murmured Harry.

‘Yes. The Potters – your grandparents – they took him home. He came to live with your father that summer. I don’t know if it was the fact that he now lived in a peaceful household, Harry, but when he came back to Hogwarts, he was different.’

‘How?’ asked the young wizard. 

‘It is hard to say. On the surface he was still himself; messing up and pranking everyone. But he looked and spoke differently. I would say he was less impulsive, more laid-back.’

‘What happened then?’

Professor Lupin smiled.

‘When we came back from the Christmas break that last year...’ he hesitated. ‘You would not be surprised if I told you your godfather liked to be the centre of attention, would you?’

The young boy shook his head. It wouldn’t be surprising at all.

‘One morning, as we were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Y/N entered the hall, shortly followed by Sirius. As she was heading to her house mates, he grabbed her by the waist and as we thought they were about to have their first fight of the year, he bent and smacked his lips on hers in front of everybody. James choked on his pumpkin juice!'

Harry burst into laughing.

‘Everybody stared at them, the students, the professors, everybody, waiting for Y/N’s reaction. We were expecting her to slap him in the face! She raised her hand only to press it on his cheek and kiss him back! It was all very awkward to watch, really.'

'So, they were together all this time?'

Lupin shook his head.

'Not exactly. The hatred he had first towards her - or should I say her house - was genuine. As I had guessed, Sirius was mostly fighting with himself because deep down, he liked her. His way of showing his interest was to pick fights with her. Then, during that Christmas break in our sixth year, we learnt that she also stayed behind. Sirius later told us that he had kissed her and that it didn't go well. Hence why they didn't talk for the rest of the year.'

'So, when did they -' said the young wizard.

'Get together?' laughed Lupin. 'That is a mystery. He never told us.'

Harry giggled. 

‘How was he?’ asked Harry. ‘I can’t picture Sirius with someone, he’s so grumpy…’

Professor Lupin rolled his eyes.

‘He was a pain in the ass. They were always together, king and queen of their year, walking arms around each other in the halls, laughing out loud, Sirius holding her on his shoulders in the corridors… sneaking out at night and ask your dad for his invisibility cloak an abusing amount of time. But he was in love! He was smiling. He was head over heels for her.’

Harry suddenly felt sad. It was tough for him to imagine that Sirius in happier times, innocently in love, away from Azkaban and the terrible suffering he endured. 

‘I didn’t know that…’

Remus’ smile faded away, and he cleared his throat.

'Y/N's family thought that their daughter could do better than being with a disowned son from the Black family. How could she be dating someone what had turned his back from his very own blood? She didn't want to upset them, so they had to find ways to make it work. Then, rumours of the dark wizard arose, the future became terribly uncertain and unsafe. It was difficult to bear for Sirius, not knowing where Y/N was, out of his sight. Then you were born, Harry, and a year later...'

‘ - my parents were killed. And everybody thought that it was Sirius that had betrayed them.'

Professor Lupin’s eyes became watery.

‘I was the one breaking her the news. I was the one to inform Y/N that the man she loved was accused of betraying his friends and that he had been thrown in Azkaban. I will always remember the look on her face. She told me she didn’t believe he could have done those things, Harry, but I didn’t listen. I was grieving and I was enraged. A few months later, she disappeared. Rumour was she had left to live back in Italy with her grandparents.’

Harry’s eyes widened.

‘Wait a minute, Sirius doesn’t think about going there, is he?’

‘Oh, no,' replied Lupin, waving his hand. 'She came back a few years ago. She’s currently in London, working under her father at the Ministry.’

‘I don’t understand,’ opposed the young wizard. ‘If they loved each other, would it be bad if he saw her? It might cheer him up…’

Professor Lupin sighed and shook his head.

‘Things have changed in thirteen years, Harry. Y/N is not the woman she was before. And her parents, the Y/L/N, they’re –' 

‘Y/L/N?’ interrupted Harry quickly.

The professor sighed and closed his eyes. He had just made his second mistake.

‘I know one Y/L/N at school. She’s a second year, I think…Or third.’

Harry looked right at Lupin.

‘You would have to say, it is not a very common name here.’

‘Harry…’ sighed Professor Lupin with a hesitant tone, hoping he could save it. 

‘You said Y/N came back a few years ago, didn’t she?’

The professor stayed silent. He could see Harry’s ideas jostling in his head. It was too late. The boy was smart.

‘I mean, the girl at school, she could be anybody’s daughter,’ Harry grinned. ‘But you’d have to say, it is a weird coincidence, isn't?'

The young boy was now staring into Lupin’s eyes. His expression was solemn now. 

‘Does he know?’ Harry said.

Professor Lupin didn’t move.

‘I can see her now,' Harry continued, shutting his eyes. 'I first noticed her during the sorting ceremony. I remember her because she had this familiar stare, these silver eyes… I couldn't keep my eyes off her.' 

He took a big breath and opened his eyes. Lupin's gaze was filled with worry. 

‘Tell me, Professor. Does Sirius know he has a daughter?’

‘Harry…’

‘How could you hide such a thing from him?’

‘It is complicated – ‘

‘No, it’s not! If Sirius has a daughter, if he has a child of his own, doesn’t he have the right to know?’ shouted the young wizard.

‘That is not for us to tell him!’ replied Professor Lupin, panicked.

How he regretted the conversation he just had.

‘But he needs to know!’ Harry cried back.

‘No, he doesn’t!’ shouted Lupin. ‘Do you know what it would do to him? Knowing he missed thirteen years of his daughter’s life? How it would destroy him? Knowing that in a matter of seconds, he went to your house only to discover the horrible thing that happened to your parents and lost everything because he’s a selfish prick who couldn’t wait for the Ministry? That night, Harry, that horrible night, your godfather only thought about himself, about his rage, about his anger!’

‘He wanted to avenge my parents!’ yelled the young boy.

‘Yes, he did! But to which price? He lost everything!'

Lupin pressed his hands on his face, breathing out loud. 

'He would feel so torn, Harry, if he came to know the truth. He would not forgive himself, and did you see him? Wandering back into the uninviting halls of Grimmauld Place, drinking away the horrors of his past? He’s already in such a state… Maybe when he recovers, maybe when he finds peace again, if this day ever comes. He really cared about Y/N, and to know that he let her down like that, to learn that she was pregnant with their child when everything happened, I don’t think he’s strong enough for that. Not yet.’

___________________________________________________

My Tumblr: http://slytherinspired.tumblr.com/


	2. II

Many days had passed since that terrible conversation with Professor Lupin, and Harry was sitting on Sirius' bed in his old room. He glanced at Ron, sleeping without a worry in the world. The crackle of the fire burning kept him awake. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. 

He hated being in this house. Not only because it was unappealing to begin with, but also because he felt guilty about facing his godfather everyday without being able to tell him the horrible secret he knew about him. There he was, with an incommensurable amount of pressure on his shoulders. For the last few days, he did everything he could to avoid Sirius, which made him sadder and anxious. He needed his godfather's presence more than anything but couldn't handle looking at him in the eyes. He took a deep breath and went downstairs, resolved to tell his godfather his secret, when he heard Lupin's voice coming from the drawing room. 

‘I tried to look for her, but I don't know where to begin,’ he heard his godfather whisper.

There was a long pause.

‘Come on Sirius, don’t get yourself into trouble just for her.’

‘Just for her? Do you know how much time I spent thinking she believes I am guilty?’

‘Why does it matter? You said it yourself, it’s been ages.’

Harry heard Sirius swallowing heavily his liquor.

‘What about me?’ he asked.

‘You are safe here. Don’t you think about going out of here ever again before it’s okay for you to do so’ replied Remus with a cold voice.

‘It’s like you don’t want me to see her. Are you hiding something from me? Is she okay?’ said Sirius, sounding nervous and angry.

‘Are you thinking straight, Pads?’

There was another pause.

‘What’s the matter with you?' barked Sirius. 'I just need to see her again, just one time, for Merlin’s beard-‘

‘She’s married Sirius! There, I said it,' snapped Lupin. 'She has a life of her own now, she moved on, don’t go trouble her with the past! What were you thinking, that she was going to wait for you? It’s been almost fourteen years.’

Harry felt the tension in the room. For a few minutes, he wondered what was happening as he heard nobody talk anymore. As time passed and nobody move or spoke, Harry walked silently back into his room. He felt so sorry for Sirius he couldn’t breathe anymore, his chest hurt. How he wished Sirius knew that he had a daughter with Y/N, that he had a future to look up to and that he hadn’t lost everything. 

He heard somebody opening the door. Hermione was standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously.

‘I thought I heard noises in here’ she whispered.

‘Couldn’t sleep,’ replied Harry, trying to chase away his thoughts.

She looked at Ron who seemed to be lost into a deep sleep.

‘That makes at least two of us’ she smiled. ‘Mind if I come in?’

Harry shook his head and Hermione sat beside him on the bed.

‘Are you having visions again?’ she enquired.

‘No, that’s not it’ said Harry, feeling uncomfortable with what he just heard.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's and looked at him with sincere eyes.

‘You know, you can tell me anything.’

Harry smiled back to her and they sat in silence, staring at the flames crackling in the fireplace.

‘Hermione?’ said Harry, breaking the silence.

She looked up at her friend.

‘What would you do if you knew a secret, a big one, that would change one’s perception on life and future?’

She frowned her eyebrows.

‘Who would it concerns?’ she asked.

Harry sighed.

‘I know something – something very important – but I’m not confident about telling the person concerned, because I’m not sure how that person would react.’

‘Harry, you’re worrying me… Why don’t you just tell me what it’s about and I’ll try to help?’

He took a deep breath. Perhaps he could tell Hermione. He glanced at Ron, still fast asleep.

‘Are you familiar with the other students? Other houses, other years?’ he started.

Hermione raised her shoulders.

‘I don’t know everybody, but I have a good memory.’

‘Well, there’s this girl, she's a second year - or third,’ he continued.

‘Mmm…’

‘Well, I came to know recently, something about her. Something huge.’

‘I didn’t know you were interested in gossip, Harry’ mumbled Hermione, not sure where her friend was going with this.

Harry sighed heavily and said the girl's name.

Hermione raised her shoulders again. 

‘Well, the name does ring a bell. But I’d have to know what she looks like, to be honest… Where’re you going with that Harry?’

‘She has long - shiny black hair, and deep silver eyes. She’s pretty too. She’s in Slytherin.’

Harry felt his hands becoming sweaty and his blood pumping loudly in his veins. Hermione was frowning. 

'I think I know who you are talking about... I can see her, yes. If only I had a picture -'

‘ - You wouldn’t have to get out of this house to see what she looks like…’ interrupted Harry.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited for the denouement. Harry felt nervous, he wished she’d have put the puzzle pieces together by now.

‘Don’t make me say it, don’t make me say it’ he thought.

‘Wait a minute…’ he heard Hermione say.

She got up and started pacing in the room.

‘I think I know who you’re talking about. I remember her cause the first time I noticed her, she was in the library and something about her felt very familiar when I glanced at her...’

Harry waited patiently for Hermione to figure it out.

‘It's the eyes, yes! The eyes. These silver eyes, well, her whole face expression, the smirk…’

There was a long pause. Her eyes widened and she put her hand in front of her now opened mouth, her expression was completely shocked.

‘Are you sure?’ she asked, nervously.

‘Without a doubt.’

‘Does he know?’

Harry shook his head and felt his eyes burn with guilt. 

‘I surprised a conversation between Sirius and Professor Lupin. I confronted Lupin afterwards and pretty figured the rest myself.’

‘Then maybe you’re wrong’ suggested Hermione, not sure she really wanted to believe what she had just been told.

‘I'm not. He confirmed it.'

The young witch was panicking. 

'He asked me to tell no one, Hermione!'

‘You need to tell him, Harry!’ said Hermione, hurrying to her friend, taking him by the shoulders.

‘How can I be the one telling him? How can I tell Sirius that he has a daughter he doesn’t know about?’

Harry heard the floor crack outside the room. Both he and Hermione jumped with fear. He stood up and looked beside the unclosed door. There, a pair of bright silver eyes was shining into the dark, reflecting the dancing flames of the fireplace behind Harry’s weak body, surrounded by black fur all around. The big dog seemed to look blankly at Harry. Surely, Sirius had heard them say they weren’t able to sleep and decided to make them laugh by transforming into Padfoot, like he used to do sometimes. The great canine slowly faded away. 

‘Sirius!' shouted Harry.

But the dog had disappeared.

‘SIRIUS!’ he shouted again, waking up Ron and the entire household.

They heard a door being shut down loudly downstairs. 

__________________________________________________


	3. III

Oddly, since Sirius had ran away, Grimmauld Place was louder than usual. Everybody would come in and out, spending evening and night looking for him, hoping he was safe and out of harm. It was dangerous for the wizard to be wandering outside and Harry could only hope that he was okay at this point. 

When Harry accidentally broke the news to his godfather, Lupin was urged into the old house, obviously angry with Harry for spilling everything to Hermione. However, he felt guilty for having imposed such a secret upon the young man. He knew too very well what it felt like to have to keep a secret from the people you loved. Still, he thought that it was not the way Sirius should have learnt the truth. Harry's godfather was impulsive, he could have done something to endanger himself - or even all of them - and as much as he wanted to scream at Harry, he didn't feel like adding more weight on his shoulders. It was hurting to see the young wizard feeling so much guilty and looking so concerned that his godfather was missing. Days of searching the neighbourhood and beyond, but Lupin knew that if Sirius Black didn't want to be found, he was most likely to be hidden in a secret place nobody knew about. 

Harry entered the kitchen. It was almost midnight now. He stopped at the sight of his former professor sipping on a hot cup of tea. He stepped back, hoping Lupin didn't notice him and jumped when he said his name.

'Sit down Harry, have a cup of tea.'

Harry took place across him and watched the kettle pouring boiling water into a tiny cup in front of him and then going back on the stove by itself. 

'I'm sure he's okay' said Lupin, trying to reassure the young wizard. 

He looked back at him. How old and tired Lupin looked right now. It couldn't be an easy task, approaching a full moon cycle and be on the lookout for his reckless and beloved friend. 

'It is fine,' replied he, swallowing a big gulp of tea. 'I shouldn't have pressed this secret on you, it wasn't very wise.'

'Indeed it was not,' said a severe voice from behind them. 

Harry turned around and saw Sirius. He looked like a mess, his hair was all over the place and his clothes were dirty. 

'Sirius!' exclaimed Harry, repressing a furious desire to embrace his godfather. 

'What are you doing in my house?' said Sirius, staring at Lupin.

'Oddly enough, I was making sure everything was in order while you were carelessly away.'

Sirius took a deep breath. He was furious.

'You kept this from me. All this time,' he growled.

'With reason! Do you actually hear yourself? Let's be calm and let's talk about this.'

'Calm!'

Sirius turned away at Harry and laughed hysterically.

'He said let's be calm!' he repeated, pointing his finger at his friend.

Harry, uncomfortable, didn't know where to put himself. 

'I thought wandering in the streets like a stray for two days and worrying to death your godson might at least ease you a bit!' 

'Don't you dare put this on harry!' Sirius shouted. 'If there is someone to blame it's you, Remus! You were supposed to tell me ages ago that I have a child!'

'It was not my secret to tell!' replied Lupin, exasperated. 'Let's sit down, shall we? Let's talk.'

Harry used this occasion to step outside the room. 

'Harry,' sighed his godfather. 'Stay. Since Remus told you his little secret, I think you ought to know everything.'

'I really don't -'

But Sirius pushed on his shoulders and Harry found himself sitting next to the two men. Sirius looked like he was about to kill Lupin. He knew his godfather had a temper, but right now, he was scared of him. 

'Go on, then,' said Sirius. 'Let's talk.'

Lupin rolled his eyes, already discouraged by his friend. 

'The night James and Lily were -' he started, stopping mid-sentence. He looked at Harry and the young wizard nodded. He was alright. 

'The night James and Lily were killed,' he resumed calmly, 'I went to your flat, Sirius. I needed to see it for myself, if there was any clue that you had betrayed them -' 

'Obviously there wasn't,' interrupted Sirius under his breath.

'I was in such a state. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was the one breaking Y/N the news. I was the one who told her you were arrested for Peter's death and that you were accused of being responsible for the Potter's murders.'

Sirius's gaze was darkening. 

'It was the last time I spoke to her. She avoided me, like she thought I was only a bad news bearer. She told me I was wrong, that the Ministry was wrong. After a while, I tried to contact her, to see how she was doing, but her sister told me she had left the country. But, two years ago, Dumbledore found me and asked if I could fill a teacher's post. I was unsure, but I accepted because I had a hard time to make ends meet.'

Sirius sighed and looked down. 

'At the Sorting ceremony, when McGonagall called her name, I flinched. I couldn't see her traits clearly, but she reminded me of Y/N somehow. It was the very next day, when I taught a group of first year. There was something odd in the air, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw her, her mother's copycat. The long and shining black hair, the fairness of her skin, the whole soft but hard expression. I looked at her, tumbling on her chair, like she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She saw me and noticed I was annoyed. It hit me. Two ice-cold grey eyes, staring at me, daring me to say something. And that smirk. That mocking grin. My heart was racing, I couldn't focus anymore. I felt weak to the knees.'

Harry looked at his godfather. His eyes were watering slowly as Lupin described his daughter. 

'I didn't dare to ask people about it. There were posters of you everywhere, Sirius. At the time, you were a murderer.'

'I don't even know her name...' Sirius whispered, looking down at his hands. 

Harry turned to him.

'Her name is Stella.'

Sirius' eyes widened, as if they were sparkling.

'Stella,' he repeated under his breath. 

Lupin smiled faintly.

'You would be proud, Sirius. I don't know her that much, but from what I witnessed in a year, she's really clever. A bit goofy, has a certain talent for trouble. But she has a good heart, she's focused into her studies too.'

'That, she takes it from her mother,' Sirius whispered, smiling into the void. He raised his head. 

'I would like to see her,' he said. 

Harry and Lupin looked at each other. 

'Sirius...' intervened Lupin. 

'I want to see my daughter.'

Harry started to panic.

'We don't even know if she knows you're her father!'

Sirius looked at his godson, confused.

'Harry is right, Sirius. As for now, I think we should leave it like that -'

Sirius gave him the big eyes. 

'Don't you dare telling me what to do. There is a war coming, isn't? What if we die? What if I get killed before I even laid eyes on her? Don't you think I have the right to at least see her? Doesn't she deserve the truth?'

Harry and Lupin stared blankly at the wall behind them. 

'It's too dangerous,' replied Lupin. 

'Then I will go to Hogwarts myself and find her.'


End file.
